Disclosed herein is a convertible carrying case, and more specifically a convertible case that can be converted from a first configuration (emulating a first type of carrying case) to a second configuration (emulating a second type of carrying case).
“Carrying cases” are devices for transporting objects. Carrying cases generally include a plurality of panels or faces that are associated in such a way so as to provide an interior and also to selectively allow access to the interior (e.g. through an opening or access structure that may be selectively opened and closed). Objects may be inserted through the opening into the interior of the carrying case. Carrying cases generally include carry structures such as handles, straps, grips, and pulls. Exemplary types of carrying cases include, but are not limited to, backpacks, briefcases, purses, handbags, totes, satchels, camera bags, duffle bags, shoulder bags, clothes bags, garment bags, artist easels, makeup bags, computer bags, messenger bags, diaper bags, fishing bags, tack bags, saddle bags, luggage, suitcases, travel bags, panniers, knapsacks, and any other type of carrying case known (including those discussed in patents set forth herein) or yet to be discovered.
“Convertible carrying cases” are carrying cases that are convertible between at least two configurations. There are many convertible carrying cases that provide multiple ways to carry the same carrying case. Most convertible carrying cases achieve these conversions by manipulations (e.g. adding, subtracting, and/or rearranging) of straps, flaps, and other structures to change the characteristics of the carry structure and/or the main container. Examples of convertible carrying cases include U.S. Pat. No. 417,301 to Weldon (directed to a knapsack carrying case that converts between different configurations), U.S. Pat. No. 3,346,155 to Oechsle (directed to a carrying case that converts between a backpack and a purse), U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,274 to Freistadt (directed to a carrying case that converts between a backpack and a handbag), U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,408 to Lutz (directed to a carrying case that converts between a garment bag and a case for a bike carrier-rack), U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,503 to Wulf (directed to a carrying case that converts between a backpack and a wheeled suitcase), U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,733 to Brule (directed to a carrying case that converts between a backpack and a pannier for bicycling), U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,932 to Wadden (directed to a carrying case that converts between a backpack and a briefcase), U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,770 to Covell (directed to a carrying case that converts between a waist pack, day backpack, and shoulder bag), U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,384 to Young (directed to a carrying case that converts between a waist or shoulder bag and a backpack), U.S. Pat. No. 6,601,743 to Godshaw (directed to a carrying case that converts between a backpack and a duffel bag), U.S. Design Pat. No. D498,585 to Darling (directed to a carrying case that converts between a backpack and a compartmented organizer or valise), and U.S. Design Pat. No. D545,056 to Leighton (directed to a carrying case that converts between a backpack and a briefcase).
U.S. Published Application No. 2003/0042277 to Gulmatico is directed to a carrying case that converts between a backpack and an elongated sports equipment bag. This bag is designed for carrying snow boards, skis, and other lengthy sports equipment. Then, when the user reaches the sports field (e.g. mountain top), a carry harness (in a harness pouch) can be revealed and the bag can be used as a backpack. The lower portion of the elongated bag, when empty, is adapted for folded placement exteriorly to the rear panel in positional opposition to the harness pouch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,657 to Brunton is directed to a backpack with shoulder straps that has a flap along one rear side edge thereof and a pair of leaves hingedly connected by a zipper to the flap. The leaves form an envelope that opens out at a right angle to the zip when the leaves are arranged in a packing position, enabling clothes to be received neatly into the envelope whereupon the leaves are wrapped around one another and the pack in a stouted position and secured. The envelope is detachable from the pack and has a handle to permit use as a release.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,493,506 to Schwartbard is directed to a reversible handbag having twin handbag portions. Each handbag portion has a first side of a first color, first grain, or first material (the first scheme) and a second side of a second color, second grain, or second material (the second scheme). The handbag portions are connected by two rings. In one configuration, the first schemes are adjacent and the second schemes are exposed on the exterior of the handbag. In another configuration, the second schemes are adjacent and the first schemes are exposed on the exterior of the handbag. The Schwartbard handbag is easily transitioned between the configuration having the exterior first scheme and the configuration having the exterior second scheme by rotating the handbag portions around the rings. This allows the wearer to adapt the scheme of the exterior handbag to match the scheme of the wearer. Schwartbard specifically discloses that each handbag portion has a single opening that remains “on top” so that it is accessible in either configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,010,166 to Thompson is directed to a golf bag that can be inverted to carry with the golf club pockets on the inside or the outside. When on the inside of the Thomson golf bag, the clubs are wholly enclosed within the bag.
The Tumi Dror Benshetrit line is a collection of travel, business, and day bags that “transform” or change their shape and/or purpose. One case (the “brief”) is two cases in one in that it transforms from a slim portfolio with a large faceted front panel to a medium capacity brief with a smaller faceted panel. This transformation is accomplished by unzipping and inverting to change shape and functionality.
All the convertible carrying cases described above have limitations as will be described herein.